Founded
by ErnzuPanda1
Summary: Roaming the streets of Midgard, Loki comes across the beautiful girl he once met in the forest ten years before. An enticing taste given in the forest Loki goes in for the main course. Followed by a ravaging dessert. Rated M: for Mature content.
1. Hermione, Hermione Granger

**Warning: Rated M for Mature. **Enjoy Part 1 of my new story. Let me know how you like it, hate it, or otherwise fangirl over it. Either way: send all the loves.

* * *

Loki walked the cold empty streets of London. Puddles splashed beneath his feet, another rain storm had drowned the city in a cold stupor, bringing the night to an early close. He loved the smells that grasped his senses after a good storm. The smells of the earth, the smells of fresh air. It was at times like this he loved to walk Midgard. When the city slept, and the night was his to roam. It was a night just like this that he met a beautiful creature, so full of a wild thirst for knowledge and a curious affinity for the magic arts.

_Hermione_, she had said her name was. _Hermione Granger_.

And she was beautiful. Loki had never seen such beauty in a human, but the creature he had met that night was beyond comparison. Her hair was beautiful, the way it fell about her shoulder in the moonlight. Her nose was pink, from the chill, and her cheeks flush. Where she stood, alone in the forest, she could not see him. He was the master of hiding, wasn't he. But he watched her, from his place behind the large tree, Loki longed for the human girl.

After what seemed an eternity in the darkness. The girl spoke, Loki started, but soon realized that the human talked to herself. With a raise of her hand, Loki saw she held a very fine, polished stick. Curious, he watched on. AS he watched he learned the extraordinary about this beautiful creature. She was, in fact, a mortal witch.

As she spoke to the air, waving her wand, Loki watched as the girl then vanished before his eyes. Approving of her excellent skills, Loki uttered words of his own upon his thin lips, waving his fingers. She appeared after a blink, Loki nearly moaned at the sight before him. This creature stood tall, her flesh exposed to the moonlight. She stood before Loki, in matching bra and panties. As she waved her wand across her skin, a smell began to waft towards him. A sweet floral fragrance. She was bathing herself in the woods.

"What a pretty smell." Loki could keep his tongue silent no more. Stepping from behind the tree he approached the startled creature, frozen to the spot as he approached.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, her cheeks ablaze as Loki walked tall towards her.

She made to raise her wand, but Loki's strong hand stopped her wrist. He held her firm, his green eyes glowing. Terror filled her pretty features, draining her face of color.

"I am not going to harm you." Loki smiled down at her, but she did not look relieved. Loki tried a different approach. "I am Loki, son of Odin. You do not need fear me."

She went lax, her expression shaken. Her eyes looking up at Loki questioningly.

"Loki? The god of mischief?"

This warm creature spoke the words that warmed Loki all the way to his bones. Hand still holding firm to her wrist, he reached his second hand, caressing her soft cheek. Her skin was smooth against his fingertips. A smile crept upon his mouth. His whole body shivered.

"Tell me, beautiful creature, what do they call you?" Loki asked, his words eased from his tongue. His green eyes locked with the eyes of the girl before him.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."


	2. Pretty Whispers

A sound shook Loki from his deepest thoughts. His eyes drifting through the empty streets. He wished to know the cause of such disturbance, Loki detested being shaken from such daydreams. Looking about him, his hands shoved deep in the luxurious black tweet jacket that fit against his frame, shielding him from the cold.

Loki walked on through the dark streets, until he came upon a dim glow of light. He slowed as he approached the marquee of the theater, the light now bright above his head. Humans walked out against the cold. Their jackets closed tight around their necks, some held umbrellas above their heads. He watched as they parted in groups, or doubles, and even sometimes singles. Loki was fascinated by the business even in the cold.

From where he stood, Loki watched as each human passed by him. But it was a very pretty girl in a fashionable coat that caught his eye. She was thin, and tall, her legs tantalizing in the cold where she stood upon the sidewalk, waiting for her car. No one stood near her, she remained alone. Loki took this opportunity and approached her.

Loki walked up from behind her, leaning in close he whispered in her ear.

"What a pretty smell." his words oozed from his lips like honey. His breath tickling the flesh of her exposed neck.

It was then a rush of goosebumps spread across Hermione's flesh. She knew that voice, those words. It had been so long since she had hear them. It had been so long since she had felt the touch that cold night in the woods from soft flesh. Hermione had always believed that she had imagined him, she could be imagining him now. His voice, his words only there to taunt her.

She turned her face only slightly, nervousness running through her veins. What if he wasn't there? She would be mortified. But what if he was...

"You look beautiful tonight." his voice said again, a smile finding his lips as Hermione's large brown eyes fell upon his. She was shocked, to be sure, and the very sight of him brought a deep rush of color to her cheeks. Loki could only smile.

This is exactly how he hoped she would react.

"Loki." Hermione whispered, her face going soft. They stood, their eyes locked upon each other. Not a word spoken between them. She was baffled. How did he find her? But then again, he was the god of mischief. He was so very mysterious. She could not deceive herself to believe he would never find her again after that night if he so wished. And after so long a time, she only believed he would never return.

"You speak with your eyes, Hermione. Such longing and despair. You did not expect me to return?" Loki's words rang to through the chilly air, bringing Hermione's thoughts to the god who stood before her, like he did that night, in rich clothes and a face that never changed.

"I did not. It has been nearly ten years. So long I thought you only a dream." Hermione shook her head as she spoke, her hands dove deep into her pockets.

"You tender creature." even as he spoke Hermione felt herself gush with emotion as Loki touched her cheek with his long fingers. She longed to be as they were those ten years ago. To be safe in his strong arms, where he touched her hair and whispered words of tenderness and comfort.

Hermione knew she loved him. But feared beyond anything else that love would never be returned.

As they stood in their tender moment, her car rolled to the curb, the valet hopped out from the drivers seat and approached her with a hop in his step. As he stood there, his eyes fell on Loki, his face draining of color. Loki smiled at the man, taking the keys from his grasp. Hermione thanked the man for his service, but before she could retrieve money to tip the man, Loki extended his fingers. Handing the valet a large bill, he whisked Hermione away. Setting her comfortably in the passengers seat, Loki took then to the wheel.

"But you do not know of where I live." Hermione protested, her eyes searching the green pools of Loki's. But she saw there the mystery and mischievous glances he had given her once before.

Locking her seat belt, Hermione held tight to her words as Loki sped off from the theater, taking the streets at the maximum speed the tiny car would give and the law would allow. Loki spoke little as they sped past street upon street to which Hermione knew so well. A thrill enveloped her as Loki took turn after turn, until finally, he slowed as he pulled through to a long driveway. Stopping only when they reached the end.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the large architecture before her eyes. Such grandeur, such elegance. She stood in awe as the sheer magnitude of the large mansion that dwarfed them both. Hermione looked to Loki, as he guided her through the front door, into the massive front foyer. He took her jacket, that then disappeared before her eyes.

"Welcome to my home, Hermione Granger."


	3. Divine Dessert

Hermione could not deduct how she wound up here. Sitting at the luxurious table set for two, a candle lit between them. Before them set a most luxurious meal: roast chicken, red skinned potatoes, and perfectly seasoned greens. At her right hand was set a long glass of the reddest wine, so wet and rich of flavor. It wasn't until she began to eat that she found she was starving.

There were no words that found their lips as they both ate off their plate. Loki, having finished first in record speed, sat before Hermione watching her eat. He finished his wine as she swallowed her last bight. His eyes glistened as he watched her. When she took a sip, it was only then that Loki let his voice be heard.

"A delicious meal. Provided by the most excellent chef. He came highly recommended to me by an old friend. Now, my darling, I shall treat you to a most divine dessert." his luxurious words brought warmth to Hermione's cheeks. He spoke of dessert but his eyes spoke different words entirely. Surely he meant to present her with a most delicious cake. He could not mean...

Hermione's thoughts were broken as Loki stood from his chair. Walking around to her, he extended his hand. She took it, most graciously. Before she could blink she was guided to stand against Loki's solid chest. Her breath shaking, she held her breath as music- soft and gentle- began to play. Loki lead them into a soft, easy dance. His strong hand placed just at the base of her back, the other grasped her fingers most delicately.

"I did not know you danced." Hermione said, being twirled beneath Loki's arm, then returned back to his side once more. Loki smile infectiously.

"And I you." He grasped her firm, but Hermione stilled their dancing momentarily.

"I did not mean...That is to say..." she began to blush, but Loki let out a devilish laugh. Bringing Hermione in close, he began to sway lustrously.

"My darling, sweet Hermione. Your blushes and sweet temper tease in me a most greedy beast. I have longed for this meeting for nearly a lifetime. How I have longed to bed you. Our touches that night satisfied my taste, but made a hunger in me I could not fill. You wet my appetite that night in the woods. Tonight, my love, I wish to devour my dessert." Loki's words in Hermione's ear were true and tantalizing. Her heart began to race and her body began to tremble. To be the object of such a mans infliction cause Hermione to feel powerful. His pleasure rested within her hands.

Reaching up, upon her toes, Hermione brought her soft lips to his. Taking his mouth hot, slowly. Welcoming his invading tongue, she longed to feel him against her. She had longed for this, had she not, all those years. Hermione loved him, and she longed to be with him.

This was her chance to have both.


	4. Awaited Desire

**Warning: Rated M for Mature. Graphic. **

Standing just behind her, Loki took hold of the slender zipper of Hermione's sleek, plum colored dress. Easing it down, Loki smiled at the small gasp that escaped from her lips. She trembled, her flesh producing a rush of goosebumps as the fabric of her dress fell aside, revealing at full the peach colored flesh of her back. Loki reveled at the sight. A stirring filled him as he gazed upon her, his lips moist he placed a gentle kiss upon the base of her neck.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione flushed a pretty rose as she looked up at the man standing behind her. She was shy, but confident. He looked ethereal, standing in the dim light of the master bedroom. The four poster bed stood beside them, large and daunting. Not much could be said about the rest of the room. It was very plain and nearly empty. Ordinary wardrobe, night table, and lamp. A small writing desk, a simple chair. But before them, a large mirror stood, its reflection reflecting the whole of the room in one glance.

Loki caressed Hermione's hair. His eyes fixed upon her lips. The heat pooling within his loins burned with a magnificent fire. How he longed to touch her. But he waited, wanting to savor each taste. Each passionate touch.

"You may do your will, upon me, Loki." Hermione whispered, her body slowly turned before him. Standing tall she reached an hand up, guiding the fabric of her dress across her shoulders.

Her dress fell below her small breasts, traveling along her slender stomach, she pushed it along her hips until it finally fell gently against the floor. She looked up at Loki's eyes, his expression longing. He looked at her with such magnitude, he could hardly keep his cheeks from going the slightest shade of pink. Reaching out, delicately, Loki touched the curve of Hermione's collar bone. Trailing soft fingers across silken flesh, she traveled down her arm until at last grasping her hand with his, bringing her fingers to his lips he kissed them. His eyes closed as he did.

When he opened them again, a shaky breath escaping him. A tear, hot, rebellious to his emotions, ran along the length of his cheek. He turned Hermione around, holding her within his arms. Nuzzling against her, he held her close. It was here he was free. Free to be whom he wanted. No tricks. No pretenses. To his world, he was the god of mischief. To this world, to Hermione, he was Loki. Just Loki. A man. A lover.

"You are most beautiful, Hermione." Loki kissed along her neck, his hands caressing her flesh. When there wasn't a response, Loki looked up with emerald eyes.

In the mirror before them, he saw the creature he held, her eyes fixed upon herself. Half naked, vulnerable, for the man, the god who held her. Loki spun her around. His face furious. His eyes lethal. Hermione stood, terrified, before him.

"Loki?"

"Do not think, for a moment that you are displeasing in my eyes. I do not lie. Your beauty brings chills to my flesh. Arouses me to the deepest part of me." Loki held Hermione's cheek, his eyes sincere. Loki kissed her then, a passionate grasp. Holding her close. He touched her lower back, bringing her in closer to him.

Hermione felt through Loki's crisp, white dress shirt, the ripple of his muscles. In the thin fabric of his tailored black dress pants, Hermione gasped against his lips at the prominent bulge nestled against her stomach. She pulled back, to look at him with glazed eyes. He growled deep within himself, pulling her into him. Hungrily devouring her lips. Hermione felt the rush of power surge through her, heightening her senses. Kissing vigorously at Loki's passionate lips, she pushed against him until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Breaking from the kiss, gasping hard, Hermione looked up at Loki, her eyes wide and fierce. Loki smiled wickedly at her. Feeling the excitement fill the space of the room. He sat upon the welcoming bed, its blankets warm and inviting. He leaned back upon his arms, watching as Hermione eyed his clothes. She started at the buttons of his pants, her lithe fingers causing Loki to moan as he let his head roll back. Impatience overwhelmed him but the eagerness Hermione showed stayed him from removing his clothes then and there with magic.

Loki's clothes lay in a heap upon the floor, his body laying naked as the full moon against the plush fabric of his comforter. He watched, with hungry eyes, the beautiful creature climb upon the bed towards him.

"Your dessert awaits you." Loki's hushed voice broke through the heated silence. His eyes smoldering against the sight of Hermione's youthful form. Spreading apart his legs, he welcomed Hermione, his erect manhood standing at attention.

Hermione gaped in awe at the god of mischief's sleek, thin and long erection where she knelt above his thighs. It wept from its eye, a shimmering liquid. Loki breathed even, watching Hermione as she looked upon him with astounding eagerness. She touched his every inch of flesh, from his calves, to the dips of his shoulders. Returning again to the curve of his slender waist before roaming the tender skin between his legs.

His breath hitched in his throat as she stroked the head, traveling down along the base, sending chills up his back. Loki closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, he let Hermione's warm hands stir the heat from within him.

When Hermione kissed the sweaty skin if Loki's bare chest, he wrapped his arms around her, turning her onto her side, cradling her within his arms. Hermione smiled, as Loki touched her hair, his eyes glazed over. He kissed her forehead, his hand roaming the length of her arm, up her thigh, caressing her stomach, before dipping his hand longingly at the place nestled just between her thighs. Loki felt a sudden surge of energy and excitement, when Hermione gasped at his touch. Clinging to his arm as he stroked her slowly, easily.

Loki's erection throbbed painfully, watching Hermione's face scrunch and release in pleasure as he slid his fingers gently within her. He loved the penetration, as he loved the effect it had. He rocked his body against hers, as she rolled her hips into him. She was hot, ready. In one swift movement, Loki pulled free his hand. Hearing a groan of disappointment from the tender lips of the girl at his mercy, he did not wait to let her say a word. In one glide of they hips, he slid deep into Hermione's tightened heat. Both gasping in shock and pleasure at the fitted feel.

He was slow, to begin with, easing her into his length. When he push completely within her, he pulled back within an inch of pulling out, he filled her again in seconds.

"Take all of me, Loki." Came Hermione's shaky gasp, as Loki pushed himself to the hilt.

He sweated to have her hard, rushed. The way he had all his Midgardian women. But Hermione was different. He didn't want to rush it. He wanted to savor every last feel. He felt something for Hermione deep within his heart and soul, no other human could ever reach.


	5. Impossible Things

**Note: NC-17, please be warned.**

Taking every movement slow, he soon felt Hermione quake beneath him. Her body shaking as she cried out in ecstasy, a piercing cry that satisfied deep in Loki's ears. The tightness around him contracting, he soon felt himself tip over the edge. His body convulsing into violent shakes of orgasm. Spilling his seed deep within her, he collapse upon her, his muscles shaking.

They lay there, breathing heavily, their breaths shaky. Both heart beats beating madly. In one quick moment, Loki's mind began to race. His heart swelling as he caressed the young woman he just made love to. Without his mind registering it, the words slipped delicately from his lips.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, her gasp startling a birth that chirped undisturbed the whole morning at the window box. She looked about her madly, taking in the sight her bleary eyes could. She was overwhelmed, and unbelieving, as she took in the comforting, book cluttered room in her apartment flat. She was home. How could this be. The night before.

Looking about her, she saw the dress she had warn from the night at the theater.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione jumped at the voice that intruded her thoughts. Who was that? Hermione whirled around, letting out a sudden gasp. It couldn't be possible. Looking deep into the pair of soft eyes, her body began to quake. Her mouth fell agape in surprise as a single word slipped from her lips.

"Ron."


	6. Founded

_Hermione woke with a start, her gasp startling a bird that chirped undisturbed the whole morning at the window box. She looked about her madly, taking in the sight her bleary eyes could. She was overwhelmed, and unbelieving, as she took in the comforting, book cluttered room in her apartment flat. She was home. How could this be. The night before._

_ Looking about her, she saw the dress she had warn from the night at the theater. _

_ "Hermione, are you alright?"_

_ Hermione jumped at the voice that intruded her thoughts. Who was that? Hermione whirled around, letting out a sudden gasp. It couldn't be possible. Looking deep into the pair of soft eyes, her body began to quake. Her mouth fell agape in surprise as a single word slipped from her lips._

_ "Ron."_

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes large. What could have happened? It couldn't have possibly been a dream. But then again, a beautiful man claiming to be the god of mischief. Hermione groaned. She wished desperately it wasnt a dream.

"You look horrible, Hermione. Did you drink too much last night?"

She turned on Ron. His very presence baffling her even further. How on earth could he have possible gotten into her apartment. She had a lock spell put on it so no one but her could enter. Unless...Hermione pushed the thought from her head. It couldn't possibly be that. Sure, they had a thing back at Hogwarts, but after a few years, it faded.

"How did you get in here?" she barely squeezed out. Ron scoffed. _Oh no_, Hermione screamed internally, _Had we?_

"You disappeared pretty quickly from Harry and Ginny's party. I stopped by after. To make sure you were alright. You answered the door, raving about a Loki, whatever that is, and something about dessert. Are you sure you didn't drink too much?"

Hermione sighed, relieved. Her skin cooling as she thought it over. She hadn't slept with Ron. She only left their best friends party early and met...hold on.

"Did you say Loki?" She asked suddenly. Ron nodded. "Loki isn't a what, Ron, he's a who. And I met him last night."

Hermione leapt from the bed. Ron averting his gaze from her nearly nude frame as she slipped quickly into a silk robe. Her gaze fervent when she headed eagerly from the room, headed toward the kitchen. Ron undoubtedly followed. His undone necktie loose from his unbuttoned dress shirt and his black trouser pants cuffed at the hem. He roamed around in his socks, with his hair disheveled. As Hermione looked at the kitchen, she nearly jumped at the clean sink and cleared off counter. Automatically, she rounded on Ron.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" she could hardly contain the smile as he smirked, his hands delved deep into his pockets. His eyes gleaming.

"Well, after you fell asleep, I looked around, saw your dishes needed doing and your counters- I cleaned."

Hermione pulled a full pot of steaming coffee from the small black machine on the counter. Turning to Ron, her eyebrows rose. Ron laughed, he had almost forgot.

"And you made coffee."

Before Ron could speak, a loud, penetrating knock clanked on the front door. Both Ron and Hermione looked at it, then Hermione looked at Ron.

"You aren't expecting anyone, are you?" Ron asked, making a b line to the door. Hermione straight on his heels.

"It could just be Harry...or Ginny. They might have been-"

Hermione came up short. Her eyes looking straight into ice blue pools. Ron stood aside the open door, agape. Looking up at the taller man in confusement. The man, in equal confusement, looked from Ron to Hermione, then back to Ron.

"I'm sorry, have I come at a wrong time?" the sultry, deep voice asked. His eyes grazing past Ron, and laying devilishly on Hermione. Her cheeks burned hot.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ron suddenly asked, breaking the eye contact.

The man locked eyes with Ron, before entering the apartment at a silken pace. Hermione could hardly suppress the smile at the edge of her lips.

"Ron...this is Loki. Loki, this is Ron." Hermione stammered. Her eyes still unwavering from the tall mans gaze.

"This is Loki? The Loki you met last night? How does he know where you live?" Ron asked, the door clicking shut behind him. Hermione tore her gaze from Loki just long enough to see Ron's jealous gaze.

"I was the one who drove her home." Loki smiled, his words simple but his meaning quite annoyed. Hermione stepped between them. She could feel the hostile tension building by the second. She didn't want to clean up the mess.

"Ron, thank you so much for coming to check on me. I am quite alright now. Right as rain." Hermione shot Ron a stern glare as she quickly opened the door. Her gaze pleading as Ron looked alarmed.

Finally, he gave. Walking from the door, he turned to say his adieu, but Hermione slammed the door in his face.

Hermione quickly turned on Loki. Her eyes ablaze. His stance strong, he looked down at her passionately.

"You've been naughty." Loki smirked. His arms folding before his chest. His dark clothing drowning out his pale cheeks. His long dark hair polished. Hermione blushed. She knew he spoke of Ron, and she knew what it must seem to him.

"Ron is nothing. Just a friend. But you...you are real."

Loki let out a sturdy laugh. Single and abrupt. Hermione recoiled.

"Yes. Hermione Granger. I am real. What we had last night, it too was real."

Hermione took in a deeper breath. Her bones beginning to shake. She grew hot. Flushed. Instantly Loki was close. A hand caressing her disheveled hair.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione suddenly asked, as Loki's mouth came inches from hers. He paused, hinting a smile of annoyance and confusion, he inched back.

"Did I mean what, dearest flower?" he asked softly.

"When you told me that you love me? Did you mean it?"

Loki leaned back, their eyes locked. Hermione waited, her chest heaving. Her eyes clear. Her cheeks no longer flushed. Loki loved her this way. Serene, beautiful. Touching her soft cheek, Loki smiled. Inching closer.

"Yes. Hermione Granger. _I love you deeply_."


End file.
